pretearfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasame
Sasame ( 細 , Sasame ) is the Leafé Knight of Sound, but later Fenrir's Knight of Darkness. Summary Sasame is the gentleman of sound and has a job as a radio personality, addressing the problems of people in the air. Sasame has a huge fan base of dedicated listeners, including Himeno Awayuki's step-sister, Mawata Awayuki, who writes it regularly with the hope that he will respond to his letters in the air. In the manga, he is a bit of a flirt, but he is also a good listener and offers himself as a sounding board to Himeno. In the anime, he has a more reserved personality, and a more serious nature, and they give him an older appearance. In the anime, it allows Himeno to strengthen her abilities as a Prétear, not only by teaching her how to use her powers, such as the Sonic Arrow, but also by giving her advice. Later, after a confrontation with Fenrir, he finally becomes her Knight of Darkness after confessing that he was in love with Takako sixteen years ago, putting him against The Leafé Knights and the Prétear. Fenrir convinces him to kill Hayate to show his love for her, but suddenly the fight stops when Hayate stays at sword point, then transforming Sasame into the Knight of Darkness. Eleven Takako unleashes the Great Tree of Fenrir to invade the world, Sasame is going to prevent Himeno from rescuing Mawata. Involve Himeno in a battle, but then challenge Hayate to a single combat. Affirm that he will protect Himeno. After Himeno freed Mawata from the tree, ↵Sasame arrives, after defeating Hayate. Sasame tries to kill both Himeno and Hayate to appease Takako, but could not deliver the fatal blow. The tree, feeling the pain of Takako (who believed Sasame will abandon her and left her alone like before), tried to attack her in response. Sasame protects her at the cost of his life. After Himeno saves Takako from becoming the host of the Tree, she restores Sasame to life as well. Both Sasame and Takao are able to live their lives together in peace. Power and abilities As a Knight of Sound , Sasame can manipulate and control sound . When Sasame merged with a Prétear , Sasame's weapon is called Sonic Arrow ( ソニック・矢印 , Sonikku Yajirushi ) . After Sasame become Takako's Knight of Darkness , he become more powerful . Trivia * Sasame is the Leafé Knight of sound, but later Fenrir's Dark Knight. * The star sign of Sasame is Capricorn. * Blood type: AB * Her favorite drink is Brown Rice Tea. * Sasame's weapon when merged with Prétear is called Sonic Arrow. * The Sasame theme song is called "Love Breaks". * In the manga, Sasame developed feelings towards Himeno who had strong feelings of love toward him in the beginning. After she became Hayate's girlfriend, Sasame informed Hayate in a private conversation that he would steal her back. Category:Leafe Knights Category:Character Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonists‏‎ Category:Males